Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 12
| StoryTitle1 = No Escape, Part Two: Lockdown | Synopsis1 = The story starts with J. Jonah Jameson reflecting on the moment where Alistair Smythe killed his wife Marla right in front on him, sadly proclaiming that he won't keep the promise to fulfill her dying wish until Smythe dies, swearing that he won't leave the island. After Smythe's escape, Jameson, Glory Grant, Norah Winters, and the remaining civilians are surrounded by Otto's Spider-Bots and then are informed by Otto (in a pre-recorded holgoram) that he has taken measures to counteract any attempt of escape so his Spider-Bots will safeguard them in a force field while the reinforcements arrive, but Jonah refuses to stand still inside the force field, willing to go and help Spider-Man against Smythe. Meanwhile, Spider-Man and Smythe battle, with Otto mocking him by accusing him of being weak in comparision of his late father who was a scientist, in spite of his failures and that he has informed the Avengers for backup, only to Smythe to informhim that he already has his own backup, in the form of Boomerang, Scorpion and Vulture. Otto admits that the mini-slayers were clever but inadvertly reveals that his countermeasures are being powered by the Raft's Power Generators, distracting him at the revelation so Smythe takes the upper hand until he's narrowly shot down by a Raft guard, revealed to be Jameson. Otto accuses Jonah of leaving the force field but Jameson confronts Spider-Man to tell him he brought him to ensure that Smythe gets executed by any means necessary, implying that he's giving permission to Spider-Man to directly kill him. Otto accepts and tells Jonah to go back to the force field with the others. Meanwhile, the group discuss that the Avengers should be warned of what's happening but Norah replies that before she arrived, the Bugle made a report about them marching into space, as well as commenting that if Spider-Man made sure no one leaves the Raft, no one might get in as well, asking what would happen if they're still alive in the event that the force field's power runs out. Spider-Man hunts Smythe through his comm system, only to discover that he did the same trick and informed his allies, all heading for a full front assault against Spider-Man, who tries to convince them that Smythe is using them and will take back their enhancements once he's out, but all of them agree that even though that might happen, they'll make the best of the situation against him. Smythe manages to reach the Raft's generators, destroying them to shut down the power in the entire island, allowing the last remaining prisioner, the Lizard, to escape; but once Smythe tries to escape, Otto reminds him about the emergency generators, but Smythe warns Spider-Man that, just like he does with his SPider-Bots, he can see through his Mini-Slayers, catching up on Jameson and the trapped civilians, sending their locations to the group. Scorpion rejects it at first, but is easily convinced once Smythe tells him that one of his targets is Jameson himself. Scorpion heads for Jonah, Vulture aims at the civilians and Boomerang stays to fight against Spider-Man, who stops him by blocking his bomb-a-rangs with his webbing, escaping the resulting blast in the process (and possibly killing Boomerang). Smythe warns him that he's still caught in a predicament since Scorpion is heading to his personal vengeance against Jameson and Vulture is ready to kill the group of civilians so he must make a choice, only to be surprised when Otto replies that he won't follow any of them, instead determined to complete his mission of slaying the Spider-Slayer. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** * Villains: * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** Items: * * * * Mini-Slayers Vehicles: * | Solicit = “No Escape” Part 2 of 3 • The Raft is complete shutdown. Which means that Spider-Man, Jonah, Glory, and Norah are trapped inside with practically ALL the villains that the Superior Spider-Man has brutalized over the past 12 issues! • It’s time for a little payback for the Spider-Slayer, Scorpion, Boomerang, and the Vulture! | Notes = | Trivia = * Norah Winters mentions that the Bugle made a report about the Avengers marching into space, which means that what happens here occurs before the events of Infinity * A possible nod to the upcoming return of the Spider-Man of 2099 appears in a panel featuring two pieces of machinery. One clearly has Stark imprinted on it while another machine is partially cut off with the word "Fujika", possibly short for Fujikawa, the company that would by 2099 have merged with Stark Industries to form Stark-Fujikawa, one of the many megaconglomerates that run the future world. | Recommended = | Links = }}